That Fateful Day
by Halan
Summary: Short story that tells about the events leading up to Ganondorf's seizure of the Triforce through the eyes of Malon, Saria, Zelda and Link


That Fateful Day ****

That Fateful Day

By: Halan

The sun seemed to set early that day. Malon looked outside, curious of why the light she needed had disappeared. She hopped down the stairs and opened the door, wondering what was happening. Malon looked up at the sky and saw the cloud filled sky. A shiver went down her spine as a cold gust of wind flew past her. She ran out onto the open field, to find her little pony. Malon stopped in the middle of the field. Her fiery red hair blew around her face. She frantically looked around searching for Epona. She ran to the back, and found her, shivering and cowering next to the outer fence. Malon walked over to her and stroked her neck, quietly singing her mother's song. The pony turned its head up and neighed at her. The song reminded her of the little boy who had came by here. Her pony seemed to like him, she had played with him and nuzzled his face with her muzzle. Malon smiled at her memories and walked next to Epona, on the way back to the stable. As she approached the stable door, she took one last look at the sky, and she silently hoped that the oncoming storm would simply pass over Hyrule, and that the little fairy boy would come by again.

Saria sat in her home. The other Kokiri children ran about outside, having joyous, everlasting fun. The lonely child sat on her bed. She no longer felt happy, no longer willing to cast aside her worries. She felt sad, something she had not felt in a while. She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts as a ball shot through her window. A sheepish looking young boy popped his head in her door and quietly apologized, grabbing the ball as he slipped back outside. Saria followed him, but did not join in on the fun. Saria looked up into the sky. It seemed a little bit darker, the light coming through the trees seemed to be dimmer. She ignored it, however, she thought it was just her imagination. She walked over to the tunnel, the exit from their secluded world. She traveled to the bridge, and to the edge of the tunnel. Something inside of her made her stop. She couldn't not go any further. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her friend out there in the outside world. She touched her hand to her face, surprised at the tear that had appeared out of nowhere. She looked to her pocket and saw her ocarina poking out. She thought of her song that she had taught him. Why hadn't he played it? She fell to her knees and wept for her lost friend, and hoped he was alright.

The castle stood tall that day. The young princess paced nervously back and forth in her room. Her worries were great, she feared for herself, for her family, for Hyrule, and for the little boy who had appeared out of nowhere. She smiled at the thought of his face. His curious blue eyes, his gentle smile, those funny clothes and hat, and the brilliant fairy that followed him wherever he went. She wished he would hurry back with the stones, the stones that would make it possible to open the door of time. She knew she had to stop Ganondorf, the evil man from the desert. She sat on her bed and pulled out her ocarina, the Ocarina of Time, the family heirloom, the final key to opening the door of time. She ran her fingers over the holes, fingering the song, the Song of Time. Her head turned sharply as a sound caught her attention. Guards were running from her chamber door, shouting Stop! and Stay right where you are man! No further! Zelda knew what was coming, she had felt it all along. She slipped out of her door and ran as fast as she could. As she ran to the market, the sky began to darken. Zelda glanced upwards and it was then that she was sure that the time had come. Her heart raced as she entered the temple. She couldn't wait any longer. She ran up to the alter, and played the Song of Time on her ocarina. It glittered like the morning sun on a summer day. She smiled and turned the small instrument over. She concentrated on the little blue object, and left a message inside. She didn't know how she would get it to Link, but she knew that she had too. Impa rushed into the temple and grabbed the little girl. The two ran outside into the raging storm and rode out of the castle on a white horse. Zelda didn't know what was happening, everything was happening so quickly. She saw a flash of green, and screamed for Impa to stop. Impa ignored her cries and urged the horse to go faster. Zelda cried out in anger, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She grabbed the ocarina from her pocket and flung it back towards the young boy. She hoped he would find it, and use it to stop the evil man.

The unforgiving rain began to dissipate. Link pulled himself from the ground, still hurting from the energy that the man on the horse had hit him with. Link tried to remember what the man's name was. Ganodwarf? Gamonnarf? He couldn't remember. As he turned around, his foot slipped on the wet ground and he fell into the moat. As he splashed around, his foot struck something. He reached down to pick it up, and when his finger touched it, a voice filled his head. It was Zelda, telling him what to do, what to play, and how to play it. Link got out of the water and ran as fast as he could to the temple. He entered and walked slowly to the alter. He pulled out the little blue instrument, and fiddled with it a bit. He played a few songs he had learned on his short adventure. The song Saria had taught him to speak to him through, Malon's beautiful song that had made a wild horse become friends with him, Zelda's enchanting lullaby, that he had used to gain access to unbelievable places, and the Song of those two brothers, the magic song that changed day to night and night to day. He smiled at the memories of his adventure, and put the ocarina back to his mouth. He slowly played the Song of Time, and watched in amazement as the heavy stone doors opened. He walked into the room that had appeared and up to the sword. He watched the light gleam off of the sword, and put his hand on the hilt. He felt power surge through his arm, but he was not afraid. He grabbed the sword and pulled with all his might. A blue light surrounded him as the sword slid out of the stone and he was transported away. The last thing he saw was that man, laughing, and thanking him for opening the door to the Triforce. Link screamed at him in anger as he was wisked away to a seven year slumber.

The sun set on that fateful day. Terror had not yet struck, but it was coming. Zelda fell asleep on the horse, still galloping towards their destination. Malon fell asleep next to her snoring father, having been too afraid to sleep by herself. Saria slept on the bridge, being too tired and weak to travel back to her home. Hyrule slept peacefully that night, the last of the peaceful times in the land.


End file.
